Ragnarok: Moonlight Chronicle
by Spork'd Moonlight
Summary: What begins as a search for a dangerous alchemist, ultimately becomes a conflict that threatens to shake the very foundation of the gods. Chapter 6 FINALLY up. We apoligize for that long wait... our lives yes, lives kinda got in the way. Mild shoujo ai.
1. Apprentice

Disclaimer: WE DUN OWN RAGNAROK ROFLMAO

A tall figure, covered in assassin garb, black as the night, nimbly faded to the side as the fists of an enraged beast slammed into the ground. His mid-length white hair blew wildly with the wind. Little emotion could be seen in his dark emerald eyes. In pursuit of the figure, five venomous snakes emerged from the beast's back. The figure stood motionless, a blank stare adorning his face. Two of the snakes let out a bloodthirsty hiss, and abruptly charged at the figure, moving in as if to wrap around him. Raising his arms, each of them having a katar blade attached to it, the figure made a graceful sweeping motion, and as he came to a halt and lowered his arms, a mist of blood polluted the air around him. The enraged beast roared vengefully, and the remaining snakes quickly closed in on the figure, constricting around him. Calmly, the figure let every muscle in his body relax. He smiled slyly, even as the snakes tightened their death grip. In a sudden instant, the figure vanished altogether, leaving not a single trace. Confused, the snakes retracted. Then there was silence... save the cold wind blowing past... however, as the beast, along with his three remaining snakes, turned around, they were immediately greeted by the sight of the figure, his hair and dark cloak flowing with the gentle breeze... his expression silent and calm. Before the chimera could react to this sight, the figure had reached into his cloak and thrown over a peculiar object, from which a deep violet cloud began to emerge. Seemingly un-phased, the monster began to walk towards the figure, who still made not a move.

"...Wait for it..." He spoke in a calm tone.

Seemingly on cue, the creature came to an abrupt halt, and began to gasp in pain. The snakes began to shrivel up, as if the very life was being sucked from their body, and the chimera, obviously in increasingly intense pain, began to wheeze violently, blood dripping to the ground. Seeing his opportunity, the figure dashed forward- his face being covered by a protective mask- and readied his katar blades. The chimera roars in pain as its body is engulfed in a flurry of light speed slashes, blood splattering all about. Finally the figure thrusts both of his katars into the decaying creature's body, and pulls one up while driving the other down, rending the beast's flesh to pieces. As the pained roars echo through the air and the figure relaxes his arms, he sighs as he suddenly feels the arms of a woman wrap around his bloodstained shoulders from behind. Her deep violet hair flowed down to her waist, and her light blue clothing barely covered her well-toned body.

"That was so awesome!"

"If you say so. Let's go..."

For a brief moment, a silhouette can be spotted hiding nearby a tree. "..." It slipped into the shadows, undetected.

---

"Firebolt... Coldbolt... Lightningbolt..." A wizard cloaked in black quietly muttered under his breath as his pen swiftly wrote down such terms... "Frost Diver... Fireball... Soul-"

His thoughts were interrupted as a bow was slammed into his head, causing him to flinch in pain and annoyance.

"Enough of that, Shichiyo," His studies had been interrupted by a huntress of shoulder-length blonde hair. "Why don't you actually train for once?"

"Alexandra...I'm a wizard. Knowledge is one of my most potent weapons."

"Hmph. Knowledge is nothing without skill to back it up. Why don't you test that knowledge of yours in a little duel?"

Upon hearing this, the wizard shut his notebook, and rose to his feet.

"If that it what it takes to show you... so be it."

He began to walk, stepping outside. Alexandra eagerly followed. Nearby could be seen a tall tower. Clearly, the two of them were in Geffen. Alexandra aimed her bow.

"...Ready?"

Shichiyo's cloak began to rise as a gust of magical energy swirled around him. He raised his hand, and spoke to Alexandra.

"Prepare yourself."

However, the face-off was cut off abruptly cut off as a loud shriek was heard nearby. Shichiyo raised an eyebrow, his spell quickly fading.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but it sounded bad... let's check it out."

The two of them ran towards the scream, only to find a young girl dressed in the garb of a magician. Her brown hair flowed down her back, and her face was covered with ash. She coughed.

"Are you alright?" Inquired Shichiyo as the two drew near.

"Y-yeah..." The girl stuttered as she brushed herself off. "This magic stuff is harder than it looks... eheheh..." A sweatdrop ran down her face.

"Indeed. It requires diligent study and practice..."

The girl blushed.

"I know, I know... I've always wanted to be a magician... but now I'm afraid I just can't get it."

Shichiyo paused. He looked at Alexandra, then back at the girl. Alexandra raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"...What is your name?"

"I'm Rachel." Rachel offered a shy smile.

"Shichiyo. Rachel... allow me to inquire you one thing."

"Yes?"

"Well, Rachel...-"

As Alexandra raised an eyebrow in curiosity, Shichiyo's thought was cut short, as several more screams, along with a piercing shriek, were heard coming from the town square, near the tower. Alexandra sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh, what now?"

"I am unaware," Shichiyo responded, "But we had best investigate it."

"I'll come too," Rachel beamed. "It could be good practice!"

"Are you kidding?" Alexandra gave Rachel a rather shocked look. "A mage as clumsy as you will get yourself killed."

"That's mean," Rachel scowled back. "At least gimme a chance!"

Alexandra rolled her eyes, mockingly.

"Why, so you can char your face again-"

"That's enough," Shichiyo intervened. "We're wasting time."

"Hmph." Alexandra turned her back to Rachel, and the three of them began to run towards Geffen Square.

They were greeted this time by the sight of something much more shocking. Another shriek was heard, as a harpy swooped into a crowd of bystander, knocking several to the ground. A young boy screamed in terror as the harpy pinned him to the ground and raised its talons. Several more screams echoed through the crowd of bystanders at this horrid sight. However, the boy was not fated to die on that day, as an arrow pierced the wing of the harpy, who cried out in pain.

"Everyone get out of here, now!" Shouted Alexandra as she prepared another arrow.

"Th-thank you..." The boy caught a timid glance at his savior, before fleeing to safety, along with the rest of the panicked crowd, which quickly dispersed.

The enraged harpy eyed Alexandra, and made a violent dive in her direction, only to be slowed down by several clashes of lightning.

"You shall not harm anyone, beast." Shichiyo's face darkened as sparks crackled from his hand.

Becoming frustrated, the harpy managed to shake off Shichiyo's lightning bolt spells, and continued its assault on Alexandra. As it was just within reach of the huntress, it was sent plummeting backwards as its chest was pierced by a charge arrow.

"Hah. Thanks, Shichiyo."

"Nicely done, Alexandra."

"Amazing..." Rachel witnessed the teamwork of the two of them, wide-eyed.

Suddenly... the injured harpy saw an opportunity, and its eye gleamed as it met the sight of Rachel. Alexandra was quick to notice this.

"Rachel! Run! Now!"

"What?" Rachel blinked. Before she had further time to react, the harpy was making a desperate lunge in her direction. "KYAA! F-Fireball!" She clasped her hands together, hurling a ball of flame in the harpies direction. The fireball made direct contact, seemingly having no effect on the beast. "N-no-"

"LORD OF VERMILLION!"

The harpy let out what would be its last shriek, as a mass of lightning bolts crashed to the ground, engulfing the area between Shichiyo and Rachel in a brilliant burst of neon light. Rachel's eyes widened further.

"W-wow..."

"What were you thinking, you almost got yourself killed!" Alexandra scoffed.

"Alexandra, that's enough."

"Thanks..." Rachel took a step closer to the two of them. "I owe you two." She looked up at Shichiyo. "But... Shichiyo?"

Having been quietly thinking to himself, Shichiyo's attention shifts to Rachel.

"Yes?"

"What is it... you were going to ask me?"

"Ah yes..." Shichiyo dusted off his cape. "Rachel... are you serious about becoming a skilled magician?"

"Y-yessir!" Rachel performed a mock-solute.

"Well... I see great potential in you. How would you like to become my apprentice?"

Rachel's face beamed... whereas Alexandra's face paled.

"Really?"

"WHAT?!"

The two of them chimed in unison. Shichiyo however, still seemed to be elsewhere in thought.

_A harpy in Geffen... I've never witnessed such a thing. Something is off... something..._


	2. Enter: Dalndox

In a field near the town of Geffen stood two spellcasters, facing eachother down. It was quite a nice day... the sun shone down on the two of them, and the sound of the birds' cheerful chirps filled the air. 

"Alright, attack me!"

"Fireball!" Shouted Rachel, as she thrust her arms forward. Her trademark spell scorched the air, blazing straight ahead in Shichiyo's direction. Shichiyo extended arm, meeting the flame with his palm, which seemingly absorbed the fireball into itself.

"Not bad." Shichiyo remarked, clutching his hand. "I felt a bit of pain from that one..."

"Ah!" Rachel cried, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry... are you okay?"

Shichiyo couldn't help but chuckle upon hearing the girl's caring words.

"Heh... don't worry, I told you not to hold back. I am quite alright."

"How touching." Alexandra added in a sarcastic tone, suddenly hanging upside-down from a nearby tree.

"Shush."

"Make me..."

"Ehehe..." A sweat-drop ran down Rachel's face. "Can't we all get along?"

"Heh, don't be so naive, girl."

"Just wishful thinking..."

Shichiyo sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Alexandra hopped down from the tree, landing on her feet, and faced the two spellcasters.

"Alright, let's move on. I'm getting bored..."

"Very well. You did well, Rachel."

"Sure thing Alex, Chief!" Rachel smiled, stretching our her arms. "...Y'know, that has a nice ring to it. That's it!" Rachel turned to Shichiyo. "From now on, I'm calling you Chief!"

Not quite sure what to say, Shichiyo shook his head.

"...If you say so..."

With that, the three travelers set out once again. Along their way, many battles were fought. As monsters were mercilessly pierced by Alexandra's arrows, Shichiyo supervised Rachel closely, as her weak, but graceful flames slowly defeated the likes of Porings and Fabres. Everything was going smoothly for the group, so it seemed. As they gradually moving forward, fighting battles along the way, unknownst to them... they were being watched.

"Humans... such naive creatures." A tall figure chuckled to himself, as he ran a hand through his shoulder-length jet black hair. His eyes shone like rubies, and a crimson cape flowed down his back. "Heheheh..."

"Stop." Alexandra's movement came to an abrupt halt. A startled Rachel continued to walk, plummiting right into the huntress.

"Whoops! Sorry... eheh."

"Quiet." Alexandra didn't move a muscle. "I hear something in those bushes..." Slowly, she turned to face the bushes, aiming her bow with unrivaled precision. "Come out!"

"Have it your way..." Alexandra released her bowstring, letting an arrow fly into the bushes. A rustling sound was heard as the tall figure emerged from the bushes. He strode forward, smirking and holding an arrow between his index and middle fingers.

"No way!" Alexandra took a step backwards in shock.

The figure didn't speak, as his ruby eyes surveyed the three travellers. A suspenceful silence ran through the air, until being broken by the figure's deep voice. "So... you're the ones who destroyed my beautiful harpy?" He sighed, and shut his eyes. "I dislike those who ruin such beautiful art..."

"You call that freak art?" Irritated by the man's arrogance, Alexandra readied another arrow.

A glint of anger flashed in the man's eyes. "Learn to respect true beauty, girl..." He let out a calm chuckle. "Here, let me show you..." The man slammed his palms into the ground. "Rise!"

The earth below them began to tremor violently.

"What's happening?" Rachel panicked.

"Rachel, Alexandra... be on guard." A gust formed around Shichiyo as he raised a single palm.

Infront of them began to materialize a horrific sight. A green-skinned, humanoid looking creature with piercing neon yellow eyes. A single battered, crimson wing protruded from its back, and one of its hands appeared to be replaced with the head of a dragon. The man chuckled once again. "Heheheh... beautiful, is it not?"

The creature eyed the group with its piercing gaze, and let out a spine-tingling roar.

"I do hate to be brief... but I have important matters to attend to. Take care! Heheheheh-" The man chuckled sadistically, as a blue aura teleported him out of sight.

"Damn you!" Alexandra slammed her foot down, frustrated that the man had escaped.

"We'll have to let it go for now, Alexandra. Get ready!" Shichiyo thrust his arm forward. "Frost Diver!" The ground beneath him began to freeze, and razor sharp icecicles began to protrude in the beast's direction. Before it could move, the icecicles had impaled it, leaving it encased in ice. Shichiyo smiled with satisfaction, and sparks flew from his arm as he prepared the finishing blow.

"Wow, Chief..."

Rachel's awe was short-lived however, as the ice around the creature shattered and an angered roar echoed through the air.

"What?"

The creature slowly, silently began to advance towards the three.

"Get back, freak! Double Strafing!" Alexandra shouted as she quickly fired dual arrows in quick succession. The arrows pierced the creature's chest, and it moaned in pain. Its advance did not slow, however. "Damn..." She thrust her arm forward. "Bird!" Seemingly on cue, a loud screech was heard, as a falcon swooped down from above, closing in on the creature and attacking. Its sharp talons cut off the creature's arm, and as the creature roared in pain, Bird swooped backwards, landing on Alexandra's arm.

"Alex, that was great!"

"Graahh!" The creature let out a pained roar, and its dragon arm pointed at the group. Suddenly, the arm seemed to come to life, as it snarled, its eyes opening.

Shichiyo raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

It pointed the arm at the group, and a ball of flame began to materialize within the dragon head's mouth.

"...It's going to fire!" Shichiyo quickly began to prepare a spell, but he knew deep down that he probably wouldn't make it on time. Still... he couldn't just give up. He couldn't just let his longtime friend, and his newfound apprentice die. He had to try something...

"GAH!" The creature let out another pained roar, as a blade sliced through its remaining arm, which fell limp to the ground. In a flurry of additional slashes, the monster was reduced to a pile of dismembered pieces.

A long, white haired figure clad in black lowered his sword, and smirked. "Shichiyo... where would you be without me?"

"Dalndox. It's been a long time..."

"Heheh. Indeed it has been."


	3. Clocktower Clash

After the clash At Geffen fields, Dalndox- a longtime friend and rival of Shichiyo- decided to travel alongside Shichiyo and the others. The four headed north to Mt Mjolnir. An arduous quest ensued, during which Shichiyo often found himself acting as a mediator between Alexandra and Dalndox... the two of them had never gotten along well. The wizard as usual was very protective of his apprentice, who despite her improving talents, still found herself to be awfully clumsy. Regardless, Shichiyo refused to give up on this girl, just as she refused to give up on her resolve to become a potent spellcaster. Finally, after many perilous encounters and petty conflicts, the party found themselves on the other side of Mt. Mjolnir... a new destination just ahead.

Shichiyo, Alexandra, Rachel, and Dalndox crossed a bridge over sparkling blue water. A tall clock tower loomed overhead in the distance.

"Al De Baran..." Shichiyo stated, calmly.

"Wow... look at the clock tower..." Rachel stared in awe as it grew nearer.

"Heh... quite the sight." Dalndox remarked.

"Meh." Alexandra seemed clearly frustrated, and had been that way since their previous encounter. A small old man passed by the group, offering them a tip.

"Have you heard? They say strange monsters have been appearing in the clock tower, lately..."

This statement piqued the group's attention, Alexandra in particular.

"You're not making this up, are you old man?" Alexandra eyed the man, her voice sounding rather threatening.

"Mind your manners, young lady. Why, just ask anyone in town!"

Alexandra raised her fists in excitement.

"That settles it. To the clocktower!"

"...Very well then." Responded Shichiyo.

"Sounds like this could be fun." Dalndox grinned, smugly.

---

Inside, the clocktower was eerily silent... save the constant ticking. The dim lighting and cold, stone walls made for a very uneasy atmosphere. As the sound of their very footsteps echoed through the vast chambers, Rachel began to shiver.

"This place is creepy..." She whined.

"Suck it up." Alexandra responded, acting as the 'tough girl' as usual.

"Heheh. So that's your apprentice, Shichiyo?" Dalndox couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Indeed... give her a chance, my friend..." Shichiyo refused to deny that Rachel had a great potential hidden within her.

Dalndox's blade cleaved through a bat, its two halves falling lifeless to the ground.

"Ugh. These things are a pain..." Clearly he was annoyed.

"Frost Diver!" Shichiyo shouted in a confident, yet calm voice, as he slammed his fist into the floor. Shards of ice shot up from the floor, and surged in the direction of a floating grandfather clock, leaving it encased in ice. "Rachel!"

"Okay! Fireball!" Shichiyo's apprentice thrust her arms forward, hurling the bright ball of flame in the frozen clock's direction. The fireball collided with the clock, and steam clouded the room. As the steam cleared, nothing more than a puddle could be seen where the clock once stood. "All right! Yay!" Said Rachel in a cheerful tone, as she raised one arm, and smiled.

"Impressive, Rachel." Shichiyo dusted off his cape.

"Die already!" Alexandra sounded rather troubled as fired more arrows as she ran backwards, being persued by a cloaked, bearded elder. The arrows pierced the elder's cloak, but it continued its persuit forward. It let out an eerie moan, as it hurled its arms forward, and a violet flame engulfed Alexandra, sending her to her knees. Her eyes narrowed, and her hands began to glow with a translucent crimson light as she pulled back her bowstrong. "Charge! Arrow!" With the enthusiastic shout of those words, her arrow pierced the air, transfixing the chest of the Elder, who stumbles back. "Now... Arrow Shower!" She lets another arrow fly upwards. As if a rift was torn in the very air, arrows began to rain down from above, impaling and shredding the elder to certain death. The elder went silent and fell forward, motionless. "Heh. How was that?" Satisfied, she rose to her feet.

"There's no time to waste, let's go." Shichiyo lead the others to a spiral staircase, leading to the next floor. Immediately, a familiar figure met their site. He leaned against the tower wall, a smug smile across his face. He spoke elegantly, with a hint of arrogance. "We meet again..."

Alexandra pointed her bow at the Alchemist with a scoff. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

He brushed his hair to one side, and chuckled. "Heheheh... what is there to explain?"

"Who are you? And what are you trying to prove?" Sounding more and more provoked, Alexandra pulled back her bowstring, ready to fire at any given moment.

"Why must there be such hostilities?" The man stood upright, and folded his arms. "My name is Leon..." He offered a formal bow to the group. "My sole desire is to bring great beauty to Rune Midgard. Hmhmhm..."

"By creating violent... monsters? You'll destroy it, you madman!"

"Young woman... have you still not learned to respect true beauty?" Leon's voice took a slightly more grim tone.

Alexandra scoffed again.

"I've heard enough of this nonsense."

"Oh, you intend to stop me?" Leon tsked. "You're all quite the persistant ones... destroying my beautiful artwork time and time again. But this time..." Leon smirked, raising a halberd-like axe. "I'll deal with you myself."

"Bring it on." Alexandra seemed confident.

Leon took a step forward, but abruptly stopped as the sound of footsteps vaguely echoed through the tower. "...On second thought, I believe I shall depart for the time being. I have what I need, after all..." With a chuckle, Leon tossed a curious stone into the air, catching it in his palm. "Farewell, my friends. Heheheheh!" Once again, Leon was whisked away in a blue glow.

"Bastard- Mmph..."

Shichiyo had moved his hand to cover Alexandra's mouth.

"Quiet... I hear footsteps..." He whispered.

A moment later, the sound of a whip cracking echoed through the room. "You!" The violet haired woman who had been travelling with the assassin cried in an accusing voice, as she emerged from the staircase below. The calm, silent assassin followed closely behind her. He said not a word.

"Who might you be... and why do you address us in such a way?" Shichiyo inquired the two, calmly.

"You're in no position to be asking us questions!" The woman pointed her finger in Shichiyo's direction. "You must be the one summoning these monsters!"

"You are mistaken, miss... you see-"

Shichiyo was cut off by a rather annoyed Alexandra.

"Now you listen here, we were-"

"You expect us to listen to your lies?" The woman interrupts. Her voice takes a rather sadistic tone. "Lying isn't nice... I think Rikhael and I will have to teach you guys a lesson!" She giggles, and cracked her whip.

"Don't even try it." Alexandra took aim at the woman. "I swear, I will kill you if you try anything."

The woman giggled playfully. "Go ahead. Fire."

"...You asked for this." Alexandra released her arrow without second thought.

"Ha!" With a flick of her wrist, the woman's whip was raised and wrapped around the midair arrow. "My turn?" With another quick motion, she flung the whip at Alexandra, sending the arrow straight ahead, and pierced the awestruck huntress's shoulder.

"Ugh!" Alexandra gripped her shoulder.

"Alex! Oh no!" Rachel rushed to her friend's aid.

"Pfft. Save your strength." Alexandra scoffed.

"Let's go, Rikhael!"

Rikhael nodded, and dashed forward with immense speed. As he neared Dalndox and Shichiyo, he performed a spinning jump with his katar blades. Shichiyo and Dalndox lept back in opposite directions to avoid the blow as Rikhael landed on his feet, preparing to strike once more.

"Listen to me! We're not your enemies!" Shichiyo desperately tried to get through to the assailent.

Ignoring these words, Rikhael made a dash for Shichiyo, moving nearly too fast to be seen. With a swift thrust of his arm, Rikhael slashed upwards at Shichiyo, tearing through his cape, and cutting his side. Shichiyo cringed, as his blood dripped to the floor.

"Looks like you owe me again, Shichiyo! Magnum Break!" Dalndox slammed his blade into the ground, which began to rumble. A shockwave blazed through the ground in Rikhael's direction, but in a blink, the assassin reemerged behind Dalndox.

Dalndox was awestruck.

"Such speed!"

"Cold Bolt!" Shichiyo had used the distraction to prepare another spell. He promptly raised an arm, and a rift tore in the air above. Rikhael silently eyed the rift and razor sharp shards of ice began to rain down in his direction. Not panicking in the slightest, Rikhael moved into a sprint, outrunning every single shard with his amazing speed. The shards pierced into the ground, vanishing shortly after. Not stopping there, Rikhael continued the sprint, his sights set on Dalndox.

"Woah!" Before he could realize it, Dalndox and Rikhael were clashing blades. Rikhael began to push Dalndox backwards with his lightning speed blows, his katar blades clashing with Dalndox's sword. As the clash began to grow more intense, the two of them moved backwards down the spiral staircase as they battled.

"Rikhael... we are not the ones you seek! Merely listen to me!" Shichiyo ran after the two of them.

"How cute." The woman swung her whip forward. It constricted tightly around Rachel's ankle. "Byebye!" She flicked her wrist. Rachel shrieked, and was flung across the room, slamming into a wall.

"Damnit, Rachel!" A frustrated Alexandra began firing arrows at the woman, who evaded them simply by moving her body in a graceful manner, as if dancing. She giggled. "This is kinda fun!"

Alexandra looked rather outraged.

"A...are you mocking me?" She violently tugged back on her bowstring.

"What ever makes you think that?" The dancer offered an innocent smile. "Isn't this fun?" She asked, as she cracked her whip at Alexandra. The huntress just smirked, as she caught the whip in her hand.

"Heh. That's for underestimating me." She said, smugly.

The woman's smile suddenly lost its innocence. With a swift motion, the whip wrapped around Alexandra's wrist.

"Are you sure I didn't overestimate you?"

"Damn... you..."

However at that moment, the dancer's eyes widened, as a fireball crashed into her back. "Ahh! That hurt!" She turned around to see Rachel standing. A resolution shone in her eyes, and her hands blazed with magic energy.

"Don't hurt her!" She shouted, determination in her voice.

Rikhael and Dalndox continued clashing down the staircase, Shichiyo in close persuit. In a sudden descisive moment, Rikhael kicks Dalndox up against a wall, pinning him. His eyes narrowed, and he pulled back his katar, prepared to finish the battle. At that moment, he moves his head to the side, as a bolt of lightning streaks through the air, scorching the wall behind him.

"Enough. Listen carefully, my friend..." Shichiyo adressed Rikhael in a rather polite manner.

"The one you're looking for is an Alchemist known as Leon. He claims that he wishes to 'bring great beauty' to Rune Midgard."

"...I can sense sincerity in your voice."

Rikhael retracted his katars. Dalndox thought for a moment, and decided it best not to make another blow against Rikhael.

"Hm. You weren't bad."

Rikhael said nothing, and began to walk back up the staircase.

Shichiyo stared, blankly.

"...Very well, then..."

Alexandra just stood there for a moment, unsure what to say.

"Wow... not bad there, Rachel."

The dancer glared menacingly at the determined Rachel.

"That hurt... little brat!" She cracked her whip against the ground, and advanced towards Rachel.

"Eep!" Rachel shrinked back in fear.

"Straterra." Rikhael had reached the top of the staircase, and stepped onto the top floor. "That's enough, we're leaving."

Straterra's face looked surprised. "W-WHAA?"

"These aren't our enemies." He took a step closer to his ally. "Let's go."

Straterra pouted, and grabbed ahold of Rikhael's arm. "...Fiiiiine..."

The two of them turned, and walked away. Rachel and Alexandra stared blankly.

"...Okay then..." Alexandra blinked. "...Hey Rachel... thanks." Alexandra looked away, having always hated accepting help of any kind.

"Don't mention it, Alex." Rachel smiled, having regained her trademark cheerful tone. 


	4. Night of Fate

That night... it stormed in the peaceful town of Al De Baran. Leon had played them for fools. Defeated and weakened, they decided to spend the night at a nearby inn. A night that would strengthen their bond as a group...

Rachel smiled in satisfaction as she finished tying a bandage around Alexandra's shoulder.

"All better!"

"I didn't ask for your help, you know..."

"But I gave it anyways." Rachel giggled.

"Meh..." Alexandra leaned back. She was topless, making it easy to see her athletic, well toned upper-body. The huntress was quite agitated, this was the second time she had to accept help from that... clumsy little girl, as she often reffered to Rachel in her mind. Regardless, Alexandra had to acknowledge that if not for Rachel's help, she may not have been so fortunate as to only come out of the clash with a minor injury.

"Don't be sad, Alex. You fought your best..." Rachel spoke gently, and offered a sympathetic smile.

"But it wasn't enough. Leon played us all for fools, and then I lost to that..." Alexandra slammed her fist against the bed in frustration. "...That stuck up little whore!"

A sweatdrop ran down Rachel's cheek. At that moment, the night sky was lit by lightning, and a piercing crash of thunder was heard, followed very shortly by a shrill shriek. A startled Rachel clung to Alexandra's arm for support. "E-eheh..."

The rather annoyed Alexandra shut her eyes, shaking her head.

iYou have got to be kidding me.../i

In the midst of that night in Al De Baran stood two silent figures staring eachother down through the darkness. As another bolt of lightning struck down, the lit sky revealed their faces to be none other than Rikhael and Leon, Straterra by Rikhael's side. Their hair and clothes were soaked. Leon chuckled and brushed his hand through his black hair, which blew with the wind, as the sound of thunder echoed through the twilight sky, and raindrops continuously hit the ground...

In the other room, Dalndox kicked back in his chair, resting his feet on a table. Shichiyo sat on the bed, calmly pondering their situation.

"Great beauty... what could he mean by that...?" Shichiyo rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Dunno." Dalndox was clearly the more relaxed of the two of them. "Don't worry... we'll beat him. Now that the little misunderstanding's cleared up, Mr. Pretty Boy has no one to hide behind..."

"True. The assassin who called himself Rikhael was... quite formidible."

"Indeed."

Shichiyo sighed.

"Still... something tells me we had best not underestimate Leon..."

Dalndox chuckled and shook his head.

"Heheh. You've always been the serious one, haven't you? You gotta just lighten up sometimes..."

"One can never be too cautious, my friend..."

"Is that so? Is that why you've never been able to beat me?" Dalndox chuckled again, and leaned his head back. "Where would you be without me..."

Shichiyo smiled slightly.

"I must admit... I'd rather ponder the answer to that question..."

Meanwhile outside, Rikhael pointed a katar in Leon's direction. His eyes narrowed.

"So it was you..."

"And you tricked us, didn't you?" Straterra cracked her whip in frustration. "I dislike people like you"

"I merely wish to bring great beauty to Rune Midgard..." Leon smiled slyly, as he prepared his halberd. "But I can see it in your eyes... you're not the types to talk things over. Come!"

Another burst of thunder was heard, as the assassin and the alchemist dashed forward.

Rachel was shivering with fear by now. She clung tightly to Alexandra's arm.

Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"It's just thunder... get over it."

"Sorry..."

"Meh... hey Rachel, where ya from?" Alexandra's eyes shifted as she changed the subject, thinking it best to distract the cowering magician's mind.

"G-Geffen... I was born in Geffen..." Rachel studdered.

"Ahh. Shichiyo and I have been there on numerous occasions..." Alexandra stretched, and yawned. "Personally, I think magic is for pansies."

Rachel blushed.

"Hey..."

Alexandra laughed.

"Well, just look." She flexed her arm, showing off her athletic build. "Do you have that kind of muscle?"

"Well... no..." Rachel blushed a bit harder as she looked down at her much less firm stomach.

"Heheh. I was born in Payon. I've been training hard to become a great hunter for years... so why did you choose to become a magician, anyways?" Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"W-well..."

Rachel's thought was cut short by another loud crash.

"Eep!"

Alexandra sighed, and shook her head.

"It's getting late... why don't we just get some sleep?"

"That sounds good..." Rachel smiled shyly, and turned out the lights. "Pleasent dreams, Alex!"

"Yeah, night..."

Rikhael and Leon struck once as the halted on opposite sides. Immediately, both of them turned to face eachother once more, and began clashing. Leon weilded his halberd with ease, attacking with remarkable speed considering the size of the weapon. Although he still was incapable of matching Rikhael's speed, he was more than capable of giving the assassin a match worth fighting. A flash of lightning lit the sky as their weapons clashed, and the fierce confrontation continued. Neither side seemed to show a sign of weakening.

"I remember the days back in Izlude..." Dalndox sighed, and shut his eyes.

"Indeed... I was often picked on... they called me a pansy for wanting to become a spellcaster..."

Dalndox chuckled.

"Until I kicked their asses."

Shichiyo laughed lightly as well.

"After I finally became a mage... the two of us would meet everyday at the usual spot and spar... you always won..."

"Heheh. Yep." Dalndox smiled, a hint of arrogance in his tone.

An earsplitting crash of thunder was heard as Rikhael and Leon's weapons went into a lock, bringing them into a stalemate. Leon chuckled.

"Heheh... you're fast. But can you overpower me?"

Leon's eyes widened as he felt something wrap around his ankle, and tighten. He turned his head, and to his dismay saw Straterra. She grinned as she held a tight grip on her whip.

"My my... what a cowardly tactic." He smiled slyly.

"Pfft." Straterra shook her head. "Cowardly? You're the one who tricked us into attacking those travellers!"

"Touche. But to your misfortune... I am not to be defeated here. Farewell! Heheheheh!" In a flash of blue light and a gust of energy, the cunning alchemist took his leave once again.

Straterra snapped her finger in disappointment.

"Aw. He's gone..."

Rikhael closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"...Come, Straterra."

The duo vanished into the night as the storm began to calm, and the party rested for the night. Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow, they would resume their journey... to find Leon, discover his shrouded intentions, and ultimately put an end to them. 


	5. Tears at Midnight

A loud whimper woke Alexandra from her deep slumber. Bolting upright, she looked around in panic, reaching out for her bow on instinct. Her eyes came to rest on the outline of Rachel's figure, huddled under her blankets, shaking.

Quietly she slipped out of bed and crept over to the small girl's side. A sudden flash of lightning from the continuing storm illuminated the room for a brief moment, and Alexandra could see tears streaking down the poor girl's face. Gently, she touched Rachel's shoulder.

"Rache..?" She called softly. "Are you okay? What's wrong? You're not still scared of the storm are you?" Rachel began to sob loudly, shaking ever harder. "C'mon, Rachel, tell me what's wrong. Please?"

Finally the girl spoke. "I...I can't. It...hurts. It hurts so much..."

Alexandra's face showed a combination of worry, fear, and shock. "What hurts? What's wrong? Tell me."

Suddenly Rachel stopped crying and just lay there, staring. "It doesn't matter..." she mumbled. "Nothing matters."

Alexandra sat there in shock for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong with the normally happy and bubbly Rachel that everyone enjoyed. Slowly, she stood up, her fists clenched and trembling. She turned to walk away, then stopped. "Rachel...?"

"Yes?"

Without warning, Alexandra swung around and slapped the girl. "Don't. You. EVER. Say that. Ever again. I swear to God..." She sunk to her knees again, her head resting on the edge of Rachel's bed. "Now tell me what's wrong. Neither of us are sleeping until you do."

Rachel hesitated. "I...had a dream. About the past."

Alex tilted her head to look at the girl. "What about your past..?"

Taking a deep breath, the young mage began to speak.

"When I was younger…I had a family. I had a home. I had a mother and a father and a sister. My mother was beautiful, smart, kind, and worked hard to take care of my sister and I. She knew a little bit of magic and would teach me and Erica some small things. Erica was always really good at it, but well…you've seen my magic. I'll just never be as talented as Erica…

My father wasn't home very often, but I know he loved us. He was always away working so that we could have a good life. But no matter how busy he was, he would always come home every weekend. On weekends we would spend time as a family. We would go to a park, make up games, or just find a way to turn chores into fun.

Then there was my sister…Erica was perfect. Everybody loved her. She would stick up for me when boys would tease me. I could never ask for a better sister. She was my hero. I loved her more than anything." Rachel paused, a dreamy look in her eyes. She sat there for a moment, thinking, before continuing.

"One weekend…" her voice cracked suddenly. "One weekend, father didn't come home." She stared off at the wall, but still continued, however, her eyes were watery and she spoke in a low voice. "Mother was heart broken…she spent most of the time staring into space or just cleaning. Then one day a messenger arrived with news of what had happened to him. He had been assigned to clean up some of the stray monsters in the Clock Tower when a gear snagged his cloak…he died from head injuries and blood loss, supposedly. I think he's buried somewhere near here…."

Her voice sounded strained now, and Alexandra could tell she was holding back tears. Rising from the floor where she had been kneeling, she moved to beside Rachel and embraced the small girl lovingly. "Shh…don't worry, it's okay. You don't have to continue if it hurts too much…."

Rachel shook her head stubbornly. Strangely, it felt better to talk about her past, than to keep it locked inside of her. Now that she'd started talking, she felt like she couldn't stop until she finished. She HAD to tell Alexandra now.

She took a deep breath and went on. "Mother went insane with grief. She didn't recognize Erica or I anymore and she kept screaming for 'her Robert'. One day when Erica and I returned from the market…we found her dead. She'd stabbed herself through the heart…." At this Rachel burst into tears, burying her face in Alexandra's shoulder.

Alexandra winced slightly at this, but lightly touched Rachel's hair, singing softly. "It's all right…..it's all right….calm down now…Rachel, please calm down…"

They sat there for several minutes, Alexandra comforting Rachel, before Rachel spoke again.

"Mother…left a note. It said to remember that she always loved us and that she hoped we would grow up to live happy healthy lives….it also said that she was sorry that she couldn't stay with us or something….I don't remember much about what happened after that, except Erica was so mad that she wouldn't go to the funeral…she kept saying that Mom abandoned us…"

Alexandra wiped a tear off of Rachel's cheek gently with her finger. "Erica was mad at your mother for leaving you two alone in the world?"

Rachel nodded. "She kept saying that if Mother truly loved us, she wouldn't have gone…"

Alex hugged Rachel tightly, resting her head on top of the other's. "You poor thing…"

"What happened to Erica, though? Why don't you live with her now?" Alexandra questioned, looking slightly confused.

"Well…after Mother died, the two of us tried our best to survive. Erica quit her magic training and got a job at the local in, trying to get enough money for us to get by on. For a point there, we were happy. Just the two of us. It could've gone on like that forever, but…"

"But..?" Alexandra's eyes widened. Could it be that Erica died too, leaving poor Rachel all alone? What else could've happened..?

"But one day…she came home from work to tell me that she was leaving. Some hooded figure had told her that they knew of a way that she could get the power to protect the one she loved and she was going to take her chance…for me. Because she loved me." Rachel was clinging desperately to Alexandra's arm now, silently begging her not to move.

"After that, I was alone. The neighbors took pity on me, and gave me some food and money, but I was still forced to find work. On top of work, I was determined to become a wizard to show Erica that I don't need to be protected so that she could come home…."

Rachel burst into tears again, clinging tighter to Alexandra, sobbing loudly. Alexandra's embrace suddenly reminded her of the time a group of boys had been picking on her, calling her useless and throwing stones. One of them had pushed Rachel to the ground and pinned her there with his foot as another one picked up a large rock and aimed it at her head. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Erica had appeared and chased the boys off. Running over to where Rachel was, Erica had scooped Rachel up lovingly, and cradled her there, telling her that everything would be okay. Rachel, bruised yet indignant had yelled at her savior.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" Rachel suddenly burst out, pushing Alexandra away. She clapped her hand over her mouth in shock and lowered her head. "I mean…um…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Alex stared at the girl for a moment, the laughed. She leaned over, embracing the girl yet again. "Rachel..?" She murmured lightly, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Hm…?" Suddenly Alexandra tipped Rachel's head upwards, looking into her eyes. Then, without warning, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rachel's small, pale ones. Rachel tensed slightly, but then pressed backwards. Then, Alexandra broke away and it was over just as soon as it started.

"You're weird." She hugged Rachel closer, then laid down on the small bed, snuggling closely.

"Hey Alex, thank you for comforting me….I appreciate it…." Rachel cuddled up against Alexandra's chest, closing her eyes.

"No problem…it's the least I could do as your friend." Alexandra blushed slightly. "However, none of this ever happened. Especially the….thing."

"Okay…" At that, Rachel fell asleep, a content smile on her peaceful face. Alexandra blushed yet again and gently kissed the top of Rachel's head before drifting back to sleep herself.

Author's Note: Hello lovely peoples who is reading the story. :D

The past...four chapters were written by my bestest friend Brendan, but this lovely chapter was brought to you, by yours truly, The Man in the Moon. :D

Er...I mean Mairi. D:

For the record, I'm not insane. I'm just not sane, either.

Oh, and if you people are lucky I might grace you with the honor of reading more of my work sometime. D:

A.K.A-Brendan's forcing me to write chapter 7. D:

Constructive critisizm is loved, and people telling me how much they love Rachel/Alexandra as a pairing is even more loved.

M'kays, remember...

ALWAYS R&R, FUCKERS!


	6. The Moonlight Chronicle

The sun had risen, and the storm had cleared. A new day had come. A drowsy Rachel slowly sat up, stretching and yawning. She blushed when Alexandra's eyes met her own, and quickly she hid her embarassed face underneath her blankets. Alexandra shut her eyes for a moment. iIt was just to calm her down... get those thoughts out of your mind./i She anxiously shook her head. "Morning. Did ya sleep okay?"

Rachel's head could be seen slowly nodding underneath her blanket. "Mmm..." She spoke timidly.

Alexandra playfully hit the back of the hiding girl's head. "Let's head out... Shichi's probably waiting for us." She remarked, making a bit of an effort to keep her own awkward feelings in check.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle. "Y-yes... we musn't keep Chief waiting..." She studdered nervously.

Dalndox and Shichiyo were already awaiting outside the inn. A refreshing breeze blew their hair about, as Dalndox impatiently tapped his foot against the ground. Finally, the door opened, and the two girls emerged. Dalndox was quick to eye them, and make a remark. "Took you two long enough." He blinked, as a bow was smashed into his head by a rather irked Alexandra.

"Can it."

Dalndox rubbed his head rather painfully. "The hell was that for?"

"No reason." Alexandra smiled. Still, something about her seemed rather off.

Rachel on the other hand, was silent. This provoked attention, as the girl normally had much to say.

"Rachel?" Shichiyo offered his apprentice a concerned glance.

"...Yes, Chief?"

"Are you well?"

Rachel paused for a moment. She shut her eyes tightly, trying not to blush. "Y-yes..."

Shichiyo blinked in confusion. Despite her words, something was clearly the matter. He decided to say nothing for the time being, but to moniter the girl carefully instead. "...Very well." He placed his hand to his chin, and shut his eyes. "However, a question arises... where shall our next destination be?"

"Well," Alexandra butted in, seeing an opportunity to divert her mind from the events of the previous night. "Why not Kiel Hyre's school? We might be able to discover a thing or two at the library, and I'm dying to see if I'm strong enough." She smirked. "Besides, it's not that far of a walk from here."

"Sounds like quite a challenge." Dalndox intervened. "...Count me in."

Shichiyo stayed quiet, thinking to himself. After a brief moment, he made his descision. "So be it. We shall depart for Kiel Hyre's school to the north."

"Score!" Alexandra raised her fist with enthusiasm. Rachel merely nodded, not speaking another word. This caught Alexandra's attention, and she quickly addressed the awkward girl. "Rache! Keep your chin up!" Her encouraging smile discreetly changed to a look which simply said 'None of it ever happened'.

Rachel smiled nervously upon noticing this. "R-right, Alex!"

And so they set out once again. Shichiyo in seek of answers, Dalndox in seek of excitement, and the girls in seek of... a diversion. Within a few hours, they stood outside the school building. With mixed feelings of excitement and anxiety, they looked onward.

"This place is creepy..." Rachel mumbled, holding back a shiver.

"Ya scared?" Alexandra chuckled as she began to walk towards the enterance.

"N-no! I can hold my own just fine! Just you watch!" Rachel ran closely after her friend. "Hey look!" She suddenly came to a halt. "It's so cute!" Rahcel pointed to a Pecopeco. The birdlike creature was minding its own business, idly looking around. Its gaze met Rachel's, and it chirped curiously and tilted its head. "Aww!" Forgetting her worries, Rachel ran over to the creature, and began to pet it. The bird chirped once more, amused.

Shichiyo raised an eyebrow. "Heh... it should be alright... as long as she doesn't provoke it."

Rachel smiled at her new friend. "I have to go now... but I'll be back. Okay?"

The Peco seemingly understood the girl, as it nodded hapilly. And with that, the four of them walked inside the abandoned academy. Inside, the setting was rather eerie... the walls and floor were made of stone, and everything was in utter silence. Proceeding with a bit of caution, they headed to the library. Shichiyo stood infront of the lined shelves, his eyes scanning the books. His deep thought was cut short by the echo of a familiar voice.

"Well well... seems I'm not the only one interested in fine literature." A rather satisfied looking Leon strode out of the shadows, tossing another curious stone into the air, and catching it. He returned the cold expressions of the group with a calm, arrogant smile. "Must you all continue to persist your struggle? With this... beauty shall soon be restored."

Alexandra took a step in Leon's direction, grasping her bow and shouting. "You're just messed up in the head!"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, my friends..." Leon's fingers passed through his hair. "When I have my way... you shall witness the greatest beauty of them all." He let out a rather feminine sigh. "If only more could appreciate the uncanny beauty... such a gorgeous thing..."

"Stop speaking in FUCKING RIDDLES." The irritated huntress's hand glowed with a translucent red light, which seemlessly flowed to her arrow, causing it to gleam. "Charge Arrow!" The arrow streaked through the air, piercing a wall.

Leon calmly tilted his head out of harm's way. "Why must you be so blind... unable to accept that which is so great... the world is better off without your kind!" He raised his halberd, using his two arms to spin it through the air. "I'll return you all to the dust from whence you came!"

"You're welcome to try! We won't let you get away this time!" Alexandra carefully took aim at the alchemist.

"Hmhmhm... I'm afraid you're the ones who are not to leave this place..."

Shichiyo thrust his arm forward, his clothing and hair flowing upwards with magic energy. "Leon! I don't know what you're planning... but this is where your scheme ends." Energy around the wizard began to concentrate, materializing into the physical form of a translucent mist. The mist began to thicken, before firing off at Leon in five bullet-like bursts. They moved at an unrivaled speed, bombarding Leon before he could even react. "Dalndox!"

"Right!" As Leon staggered from the hits he had taken, Dalndox sprinted towards his enemy, and swung his sword. Leon was quick to respond however, and the two of them were brought into a lock. "Heheh... think you can handle my strength?" Dalndox smirked confidently as he pushed more force into his blade. Even as he began to lose his ground and was slowly pushed back, Leon remained composed. He smiled as the ground below him began to tremor. "What's this?" 

"Heheheh... you see, my friend... brute strength alone could never win a battle..." The blade of Dalndox's sword flashed blue, and began to corrode.

"What the..." Slowly, the knight's blade was dissolving into the air, he knew that soon he would be defenseless.

"Alchemy is a powerful tool, you see." Leon seized his opportunity as he began to push his halberd forward. However, before Leon's finishing blow on Dalndox could be executed, his arm was struck by many a blazing fireball. Shouting in unexpected pain, his burnt arm dropped the halberd, leaving him vulnerable.

"Alex!" Rachel retracted her arms, and the gust of magical energy that had been materializing around her began to fade. She had accomplished her intention of creating an opportunity, and was quite satisfied with herself for that.

"I've gotta hand it to ya, Rache." Alexandra smiled, and prepared to take that opportunity for her own. She had been waiting far too long for this. "This it it, Leon! Charge Arrow!" Once again, the red light soared from her arm to her arrow, and the huntress sent it blazing through the air, straight in Leon's direction. The sound of piercing was heard. However, Leon had not been hit.

"Heheheh..." At the last moment, the clever alchemist had created a wall infront of himself to take the hit, saving his own life. "Did you all think that you could defeat me?" Leon slammed down his palms, and the ground began to tremor once more, with more force than before. The entire room began to shake. Something was coming. "Come, beautiful work of the planet! Bring these fools to their end!"

"Such power..." Shichiyo stepped back. A bead of sweat ran down his cheek. "Is there no stopping it?"

"Wrong, magic boy!" At those unexpected words of a familiar voice, a whip wrapped around Leon's leg. It was pulled back, dragging him to the ground. The tremors came to an abrupt halt, as Leon's ritual had been interrupted.

"How dare you!" Leon met the figure's eyes with an intent glare. This figure stepped forward along with another... who were revealed to be none other than Rikhael and Straterra.

"Didn't I tell ya? We don't take kindly to being fooled..." Straterra giggled softly. "You had this coming, pretty boy..."

"You tried to take us for fools." Rikhael's cold gaze met Leon. "And now you'll pay the price."

"You two!" Alexandra's emotions were torn between relieved, and angered. She refused to let her grudge against Straterra die, and was always reluctant at accepting help, regardless of who it was from.

"Rikhael and Straterra... I'm pleased to see you are both well." Shichiyo smiled calmly.

Dalndox grinned. "Looks like this is it for you, Leon."

Leon looked around at the figures standing around him, all looking intently. He closed his eyes in frustration, knowing that this time, there truly was no escape. It was the end. Or so he thought. As Rikhael raised his katars to put Leon to rest, the room flashed a pale blue, and another figure appeared. She was quite beautiful, her pale blonde hair hung down to her shoulders. She wore a tight blue top, with loose white sleaves. Her thighs were left exposed, her legs only covered by her tall, black boots. Her dark blue cape flowed with her movements, her deep orange eyes showing a calm expression. Yet, despite her graceful appearence... a certain aura of great power seemed to eminate from her. Rachel's face turned pale at the sight of this young woman.

"Leon... how careless." She raised her arm, and a gust of amazing power surged from her body, scattering the group, and slamming them into walls. "You're all strong... I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Bye for now." The two of them were engulfed in a pale blue light, vanishing from sight. A very confused looking Rachel fell to her knees. Alex kicked the ground in frustration.

"God DAMNIT." She glanced at her friend. "Hey Rache... what's up? You alright?"

"...Eri..." Rachel stopped, not able to bring herself to complete her statement.

Rikhael lowered his katars. "...It cannot be helped."

Straterra looked over to the others, running a hand through her hair. "Well then, now that we're done saving your asses, we've dig up a bit of interesting information at this library." She grinned, at Alexandra in particular.

"You wanna go?" A furious Alexandra rolled up her sleeves, and approached the taunting dancer, only to be held back by Dalndox. Rikhael his friend a glare, and began to speak.

"Many a millenia ago... during the great war... a being of unknown origin came to Rune Midgard. His powers were unheard of, and proved to be far greater than anything familiar to the residents of the continent. He called himself Zetsumei, and he immediately began a conquest of the war-torn lands, crafting himself a massive castle in the very center of Rune Midgard. As the situation reached its bleakest, an alliance was formed between humans, gods, and demons. They worked on the strengths of one another... the raw power of the demons... the intellect of the humans... and the wisdom of the gods... together, they forced Zetsumei into a defensive, and created ten seals... sealing Zetsumei's Castle underground... taking the ominous demon with it. These ten seals were then placed in ten various landmarks across the continent, never to be disturbed. This war between Rune Midgard and the unknown became to be known as... the Moonlight Chronicle."

Shichiyo was left awestruck. "An invader of an unknown origin... unfathomable..." he scratched his chin, almost in disbelief. "Do you mean to state that... Leon intends to break this seal...?"

"We can't be sure, but it sure seems that way, wouldn't ya say?" Asked Straterra.

"And what of that other girl?" A confused Alexandra added in.

Straterra let out a brief sigh. "That... I don't know."

Rachel's nigh emotionless eyes shifted towards Alexandra, and she slowly rose to her feet. "...Erica..." She muttered, in a quiet tone, her voice a mix of sadness, and disbelief.

Alexandra's face grew pale at that one word. "...You don't mean..."

The pecopeco who Rachel had earlier befriended curiously approached the magician. It playfully nuzzled her, though it seemed almost concerned for the girl... 


End file.
